My weirdo imprint
by imagination writings
Summary: I was depressed I hated my life I just couldn't stand it anymore. until I found a girl in the woods who changed my life forever. what do you do when your imprint is an absolute weirdo. you introduce her to your parents of course. read our story here. about love, hurt, humor and rainbows? I'm sorry i'm not so good at summary's i hope you enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : 1

**Author's note:** Hello my new peepsies this is an account of me and my

friend and this is my first fanfiction, lots of loads of love

XXX Nashatje.

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight.**

Seth POV

'Seth wake up now!' Leah shouts from downstairs, i just groan and push the covers over my head, 'Seth wake up don't make me come up there !' Leah yells again and this time i comply, i step out of my bed and go to the bathroom i look in the mirror, i see a lean muscle packed tanned green eyed boy staring back at me hi my name is Seth Clearwater shape-shifter i am 14 years old which makes me one of the youngest of the pack i am also the happy kid, that's why the guys often call me: Smiles, Smiley, Lucky or Rat (only Leah calls me rat) you know because i'm known as the happy-go-lucky kid always smiling, laughing and joking around, but on the inside i am not the smiley kid everyone talks about, on the inside i am miserable as hell, and nobody notices everyday it has been joking, smiling and laughing while on the inside i've been crying, trashing and screaming for someone to see how depressed and miserable i am, but nobody sees it i guess i'm just a good actor.

'SETH GOD DAMMIT, HURRY UP YOU HAVE PATROL', i sighed and put up my best smile but when i looked into the mirror au, what i saw was a sad face , 'yeah i'm coming Lee stop yelling crazy bat, i walked down the stairs and got into the kitchen, that's when Leah slapped me on the back of my head,'OUCH Leah' she glared at me who you calling a crazy bat?' i smiled you're right i forgot bitter' she slapped me on the back of my head again i (fake) smiled at her i openend the cabinet and helped myself to some good deserved frootloops 'you can't eat those Seth'Leah said being freaking annoying again 'and why not Leah' she shot me a sinister smile 'you have patrol' i sighed and phased i was immidiatley attacked with the pack mind, i closed of my mind so that nobody knew of my depressing thoughts.

Paul: 'hey, pup'

Seth: *sigh*', i guess i'm having patrol with you'

Paul: 'what does it look like geez you pups sometimes are ignorant'

Seth: 'okay' *inwardly frowned*

After 3 hours of freaking patrol with Paul expressing how much he dislikes the young ones, i phased back and put on some shorts when i heard the rustling of leaves behind me, i turned around to see a girl a tiny girl she was 5.0 feet tall, she had waist length red velvet colour curls and icy blue eyes, she had this pale-ish complexion her lips were a deep red and a bit pouty.

I took my eyes of her face and took a moment to look at her appearance, she had on a white floaty dress that had a lot of dirt on it and was ripped almost everywhere, she was barefooted her hair was bushy and wild but the lovely curls were still evident in it all, she had dirt patches all over her arm face and leg and it wasn't untill she took one step forward that i stepped out of my trance, she reached out to me that's when i saw it, my whole world stopped moving and it started moving around her it's like i saw the sun for the first time, she opened her mouth and croaked out 'help me' then she collapsed on the ground, i came close to her picked her up and ran to Emiley's , wait did my imprint just pass out?


	2. Chapter 2

author's note: hello peeps it has been a long time. But I had a bit of a writersblock I know what you are thinking like really already but I am trying my best I love writing and more important I love fanfiction I would never intentionally let you guys down.

So I am gonna stop being al mushy and emotional here is my story my lovely's.

I apologize for any grammar mistakes my friend wasn't here to read it over sorry again and enjoy the story.

Lots and loads of love xx nashatje

Disclaimer : we do not own twilight

Seth POV

I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could. Here I was walking in the middle of the woods meeting the girl that is going to let my depression fade to the background or not be there at all even and she just passes out. I cannot believe this I may sound selfish and self-absorbed but I have literally been waiting for this girl a really long time. At least 5 to 6 months she is literally my everything. I ran and came to the tree line of the clearing were Emily's house was. Leah was moping on the front porch and Embry just came from the back of the house to the front 'LEAH,EMBRY PLEASE HELP' Leah's head snapped up immediately and Embry ran towards me 'O MY GOD SETH WHAT HAPPENED' he came closer and touched her face I felt this anger well up in me and I growled at Embry ' mine' I growled Embry stepped back with a confused look on his face and after a few moments confusion quickly turned in understanding and then in pity as he looked at my beautiful imprint.

Leah ran inside and I heard her yelling and explaining everything to the other guys. They all came out with Emily close behind 'Seth what happened' Sam asked I shrugged, what happened wasn't off importance. What was is them helping my imprint 'Seth where did you find her' I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes 'can we please help her after she is helped I will tell you everything' I hissed out between clenched teeth. Sam narrowed his eyes but still instructed me to take her to the guest room. I was in there for 4 hours when Emily came in 'Sam wants to talk to you and he wants me to clean her up can I do that' I nodded if there were 3 people in the world that I did trust it would be Emily, Sam and Embry (also Leah but yeah she is my sister so that is kinda obvious). I walked out of the room in to the living room. I tried to smile but I was even more miserable then normal I couldn't even show a fake smile. 'congrats man you found your imprint' I rolled my eyes 'thanks Paul'.

'so as I was saying Seth where did you find her' I thought for a moment 'in the middle of the woods after patrol' Sam's face scrunched up in confusion. I mean yeah I can understand that she looks like she was in a terrible accident and was found in the middle of the woods. 'okay did she say anything' I nodded 'help me' he shook his head 'I think she was running from something or someone' paul sighed 'just when I thought we had enough problems, with Bella Swan. No Seth needs to go and imprint on a girl that he found in the middle of the woods just crying for help' I growled ' Paul shut you freaking pie hole you prick' he narrowed his eyes 'what did you just call me' he stood up from his chair. Sam also stood up and went to stand in the middle of us.' ENOUGH' we could all feel the double timbre of the Alpha voice. Emily came In the living room. 'I cleaned her up but she is still unconscious' I nodded 'can I sit with her until she wakes up' Sam nodded 'only if you call us when she wakes up ' I nodded

3 days after I found her I was more depressed then before I hated this I wanted her to wake up. And it wasn't like she wasn't alive because we could all hear her heartbeat. Anyhow it was noon and I was eating Emily's muffins they were delicious. That's when I saw it her eyes fluttered open so beautiful. She stared at me for several minutes then said 'hello there' she had this voice of a tiny kid that was a demon you know in those horror movies. I just stared at here she didn't seem unfazed by the fact that she was in a house that wasn't hers and in pyjamas that weren't hers she just kept lying there calm and collected. She sat up and stepped out of the bed. Then she just stood there in the middle of the room. She cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. 'I'm Seth Clearwater. Uuuhhmm we found you in the woods and didn't want to leave you alone. So yeah' she nodded then smiled 'what is your name' she giggled 'I go by many names. Spaceship, hippie, love, but you can call me Rainbow ' she smiled. I just stared at her wide eyed WTF. 'okay' she still kept smiling then sat back on the bed. 'there are some people who want to meet you wait a second and I'll go get them' I ran to the living room.

'guys she is awake' they all practically ran upstairs all curious to see my imprint. When I came in the room they were all sitting or standing around the bed. And she was on the bed smiling at them 'hello there I am Sam' she smiled brighter showing all her perfectly white teeth. 'hello Sam ' he smiled back at her 'what is your name' she beamed at him making her dimples even deeper 'I go by many names. Spaceship, hippie, love, but you can call me Rainbow' I looked around to see the guy's reaction and Sam was pushing Emily toward the exit 'why do they call you that' Embry asked she looked at him 'people don't call me that' she giggled again 'I call myself that' Embry opened his mouth again but I didn't want him to stress my imprint out so I growled. Sam rolled his eyes 'so do you have any relatives we can call' she was still beaming at Embry but as soon as she asked that question her face fell and she started to scream and cry and trash everything 'I HATE YOU, DIE' we all ran out of the room I wanted to stay but Embry said it is better if Iet her cool of. So I'm gonna let her cool off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: hello peeps I had an review from a guest and I would like to comment. **

**Thank you for the constructive criticism. As you can see I immediately started to work on it you were right this story isn't that depressing my friend says it is because I'm just to funny to be writing depressive things. Thanks for your review it helped me a lot I changed the summary and the title because I wanted it to be about what I was about to do in the beginning. **

**A shout out to my BFF she means a lot to me. So a shout out to all the twilight fans that are also rushers my friend has a story. Named 'I need you too' it's really good it's also on this account because we share this account together so. **

**I changed the title and the summary and also the genre it is because the guest that reviewed me was right I decided to change the direction I was going with this story. I hope you'll still enjoy it though. **

**Well here we go my love's I love these story's. I love reading and writing them so thanks for reading them. I also love your reviews even tho there are just three I appreciate it. So here is my next chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Lots and loads of love xx nashatje**

_Sam POV_

"he looks so peaceful lying here doesn't he Em" she sighed and continued washing the dishes. We had endured Seth's imprint's screaming and trashing for a whole 4 hours. I swear to God that girl is crazy. The rest of the pack left but Seth didn't want to and I felt bad for the guy so I just let him crash on the couch where he was now currently lying. I felt bad for him he didn't even show me his trademark happy go lucky smile today. And he always wears that smile. The girl started drifting to sleep 4 hours ago about the time that Seth also fell asleep. I want to know where she came from and I don't think her name is Rainbow either who would call their daughter Rainbow that's just weird and strange but she is also weird and strange so it suits her. "Sam what are you thinking about" I sighed I loved my fiancé but her disturbing my thoughts is not what I wanted right now. We still had all this crap with the redhead trying to slip in thru our guards and Seth just had to go and imprint on a stray weird girl. "nothing sweetheart I'm okay" she sighed she knew I wasn't telling her and normally she would have pushed it but thank God she left it alone today. She stopped washing the dishes and sat across from me at our dining table. "Sam I know it is like really hard trying to accept this imprint but I don't think this girl has anywhere to go and we can't send away his imprint, you know it's against the law" I sighed Em was telling me truth but I didn't want to hear it. And she was telling me what the counsel would tell me to they would just tell me the same as she just did. My attention was averted from Emily as I heard the front door open and then close. I looked towards the living room as I saw Leah approaching us. Here we go "why is Seth at you're house and why didn't you just send him home" Leah always looks for drama it is like she does it intentionally or something. "Lee I just thought he'd want to stay with his imprint considering he just found her you know 3 days ago" Leah glared at me " don't call me Lee you lost that right a long time ago. And it is not you're place to decide what Seth does or not does" I sighed " actually it is Leah I am his alpha so I can decide about that and if you want to leave there is the door" she glared at me then glanced at Emily then she made to leave but there was a noise that halted her was that one of a tiny girl flitting down the stairs. We looked at the stairs and my eyes almost bugged out of my head. "hello there" she greeted us well mostly she kept staring at Leah. " so this is Seth's imprint" me and Emily nodded. She smiled her bright smile when she smiled she did kind of looked like a rainbow. How weird I must sound right now but it's true. "my name is not Seth's imprint It's Rainbow" I mentally face palmed myself. Emily looked like she was suppressing her laughter. Leah just had her 'are you a dumbass' face on "but it is nice to meet you" she added "although there are confusions about my name it is nice to meet you like I just said, I don't like repeating myself I also don't like cows, poodles and fake fire's I mean why would you make a fake fire if you could just make a real one. I mean it's nature people" she kept rambling and I kept looking at Leah who looked like she had just met a crazy person. "SHUT UP" Leah screamed. Rainbow cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. I observed how she did it and she looked like a lost puppy. Then she smiled again and I just kept looking at Leah. Who was fuming "my Seth's imprint is a nut job" Leah hissed between clenched teeth rainbow sighed and pursed her lips "I told you already my name is no such thing you crazy, my name is rainbow and if you don't like it you should consult with me. Cause it's my name" she smiled again. Leah was fuming it was actually quite funny to see someone so small not back away from Leah' intimidating demeanour. "so what is your name" she narrowed her eyes while she said it like she was trying to figure something out. Leah scoffed "I'm leaving" Leah said and she made to leave. But Rainbow caught her hand before she could leave. Leah glared down at her tiny form and I stood up to prevent a fight if there was to be one. Actually I was just making sure Leah wouldn't slaughter the tiny thing. She smiled up at Leah "you didn't tell me your name girly" she was smiling but her voice was alarming like it was trying to tell Leah not to test her or something. And surprisingly Leah just sighed and said "Leah". Rainbow smiled and showed her great pearly whites. "well Leah aren't you staying" she asked while smiling. She was a bit like Seth actually she was always smiling. "no I'm leaving cause I don't want to stay with these people" she cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. I now realize that she does that when she is confused which is a lot. "why not do you not like them. Because you also don't seem like a very nice person. But I don't judge and I'm sure you're just as bitchy as you look" she glared at Rainbow and pulled her arm out of the tiny redheads grasp "I'm going to go okay I'll be here in the morning when Seth wakes up" she left and Rainbow cocked her head to the side again and bit her lip "was it something I said" she asked I smiled at her "yup" she shrugged. I cleared my throat "we need to talk" she smiled. I motioned to the other side of the table "sit" she sat down. And showed us her cute dimples again. "so what is it". Emily smiled softly at her "sweetie we want to know what you were doing in the woods. And where you come from, and if you're name is really Rainbow" she smiled " searching for mushrooms, Edmonds I was born there, I believe so" I was baffled she just told us everything we asked for but she said she was born in Edmonds. She didn't say she came to this part of the woods from there. "you were born there but did you travel to these parts of the woods from Edmonds" she pursed her lips and shook her head. Emily smiled "can you tell us from where" she sighed "Seattle" Emily's eyes nearly bugged out of her head "that's a three hour drive could you only imagine how much you must've walked poor girl" Emily smiled sympathetically at Rainbow. "how long did you walk" I asked curiosity taking the best of me. "6 to 8 hours" she shrugged "I wanted to be gone from there" I frowned what are you talking about. She hung her head "I hate them so much" Emily frowned "who" she sighed "my parents, they think I'm crazy because I'm different, they went to bring me to this special fun house they were stupid I knew it was a mental hospital, so the night before they were going to drop me off I escaped but they send those doctors after me, I ran and ran and ran, but please" I was terrorized her own parents wanted to send her to a mental hospital that's so wrong. The tears started to run down her beautiful pale face " please don't send me back I am not crazy I am special different" Emily rounded the table and kneeled in front of her "we won't send you back sweetie we'll see what we can do but we won't send you back, okay I promise " Rainbow nodded, "why'd you're parents think you were crazy" she smiled "I see things" I frowned and when I looked at Emily I saw the same frown plastered on her face "what kind of things" she smiled again "my imaginary friends, they are right there" she pointed to an empty corner, "how old are you" she thought about that question for a second "14" so we have an fourteen year old runaway that has imaginary friends and Is supposed to be in a mental hospital. This is a great story for the counsel

**Author's note: well what did you think was it good, bad. Let me now please and comment I also would love to now the things that I did bad so I could make this story better. Thank you for your support and bye bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's****note: hey peepsies here I am again. I'm sorry for the wait I wanted to update it the next day but there were some complications anyways. I want to announce that I will be telling this story from. Seth, Sam, Emily, Leah, Embry and maybe Rainbow's point of view just so you know that those are the few people that Seth values the most. If you didn't notice already this story is being told during eclipse. It's not going to be going the exact same as eclipse went but it is going to be having a few of the highlights in it. **

**Thank you to my BFF who owns this account with me I love you so much and thank you for always being there and loving me. **

**Well I'll let you start reading it now **

**Lots of loads of love xxnashatje**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Seth pov _

I woke up on the couch of Emily's living room the first thing that popped into my mind was Rainbow. My beautiful extraordinary imprint, the love of my life, the wind in my storm, the lightening to my thunder. Wait am I even making sense. A well whatever I sat up and walked to the kitchen. Emily was standing there humming some tune while she was cooking breakfast. "hey Emily how yah doing" she smiled "alright and you" I smiled back "great" I wasn't exactly interested in this conversation all I cared about right now was my imprint but because I was a nice person by heart I let her have it. "so Emily" she put the spatula down and turned around. "what Seth" she said but I could see the knowing glint in her eye. "where is Rainbow" she rolled her eyes " upstairs taking a shower we talked to her and it turns out she has had a bit of a rough time with her family before she came her, so me and Sam decided to have a conversation with the council to discuss the possibility of keeping her with us" I was overjoyed and confused at the same time " why would you want to keep her with you, I mean I understand why she you know should stay in La Push but why would you want to keep her, and Sam of all people" she smiled at me but it wasn't a happy smile it was a sad smile " I want to help her and I know she is no charity case but it just seems logical for me to keep her I'm already attached to the tiny little thing I can't help it I'm sorry" I saw the first tears roll down her cheek " hey don't cry Em I think that what you're doing for my imprint is amazing and that we are all so lucky to have someone like you in our lives" she smiled and I smiled the best happy-go-lucky smile I could muster back at her. " so where is Sammy" she giggled at the nickname "uhhm he is talking to the council" my eyes almost bugged out of their sockets "now it is like 6:30 am in the morning" she sighed " yup they were angry because Sam didn't tell them earlier so they called on a council meeting right at this moment"

I nodded knowing Sam he would be able to talk himself out of this, who am I kidding the dick is able to talk himself out of everything. I was just about to ask more questions about the council to Emily when Embry and Quill decided to barge in. "hello hold your camera's I can't take flashes because it will make me 2% less hotter" Quill stated with a goofy grin on his face. Emily giggled and Embry and I rolled our eyes in unison " so wazza suckers" again Quill being the idiot that he is asks. " yeah you're not getting food" Embry chuckled and I smirked. " Em why not I didn't do anything I am behaving perfectly fine" Quill whined. Emily narrowed her eyes " you just called me a sucker, well this sucker ain't cooking for yah" she smirked. And Quill slumped down on a chair and huffed. "so how's sleeping beauty" Embry asked. I smiled at him Embry was one of my best friends even before we both phased "good she is actually cleaning herself up right now" Quill stared at me wide eyed "you had a normal conversation with this chick" I shook my head "nope Emily and Sam did" Emily turned to look at us with a smug grin on her face. "she is just as normal as us Quill" I growled out "right" Quill drawled out I swear to God one day I will punch Quill in the face so hard that his mother won't even recognize him when I'm done with him. Asshat he's is so freaking annoying God. The rest of the pack quickly filed in. Emily put the breakfast on the table and we ate. " where is Jake" Emily asked I didn't even notice that he wasn't here. Paul snorted "he's probably hanging out with that leech lover Bella Swan" I shrugged "who freaking cares man Jake is all in her ass anyways" they all nodded or gave their occasional grunts of approval. My head turned up at the sound of a 5 foot tall girl flitting down the stairs. "hello there" she said while her icy blue orbs scanned the crowd for something and I finally knew what it was when they stopped on Emily's face and she flitted down and danced her way to Emily. She wasn't really dancing to my it just looked like she was, I mean she was walking but it was like a dance. I'm not making sense again am I.

"Emily is this good I got it from the bag you gave me with all your old clothes" Emily nodded the clothes looked quite comfortable it was a black jean pants and a bubble gum pink t-shirt. I took some time to take in her face she had no make up on nothing but she still looked beautiful and her hair was just hanging loosely down her back. She was barefooted and I think Emily noticed to "hun why are you barefooted" I don't enjoy shoes as much as other people, I mean I just sweat in them and then my feet will smell like cheese and I don't like it, not that I don't like cheese I just don't want my feet to smell like them because otherwise the squirrels will think it is really cheese and they will try to eat my foot and that's not fun" I smiled at her randomness but everybody except Embry and Emily just weirdly stared "okay If you don't feel comfortable wearing them then don't" she shot Emily a dazzling smile "shit she really is crazy" Jared yelled they all started cracking up and laughing as loud as they could. "OMG I mean we should have figured she told us her name was Rainbow" they laughed and I got angrier. "SHUT UP everybody quiet Seth if it is any consolation I heard crazy girls are good in the sack" and angrier. In the corner of my eye I saw Rainbow cock her head to the side again and bite her lip " why would you put a crazy girl in a sack" she whispered while she stared at us her head still cocked to the side. All the guys started laughing even harder. "it means in bed Unicorn" she narrowed her eyes but still kept her head cocked to the side " my name is Rainbow and I still don't understand why she would be in a bed and why you would need a crazy girl" the guys laughed even louder and Emily stared at her in disbelief. She stared at Paul for a while and then something like understanding crossed her face. " you mean sleeping she is good at sleeping" Paul face palmed himself so hard that he fell from the chair "never mind Unicorn" she cocked her head to the side and whispered " it is Rainbow" Paul was just about to make a snide comment when I yelled "THAT IS ENOUGH PAUL" he growled "oh yeah and what are you going to do about it" I stood up from my chair and so did Paul, I was just about to lay the first blow when Sam ran in "the council they are on their way to meet the girl now"

**Authors note: and what did yah think good bad let me now I'll try to have the 5****th**** chapter up before next tuesday**


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: hello peeps. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Well I am I love the last review I got from brankel1 so thank you for that. I also enjoy the normal reviews it helps me along. **

**Again thanks to my BFF I love yah.**

**Anyways I will leave you to it.**

**Lots and loads of love xxnashatje**

**Disclaimer we own nothing**

_Emily pov_

"wait…what" I answered shocked with the news Sam just brought us. "why" Seth asked looking freaked out and shocked at the same time. I looked over at Rainbow her head was cocked to the side and she was biting on her lip I now knew that, that was a bad habit she had, she did that when she was confused. I probably would have been confused to we didn't tell her much about the council. I was quietly observing the girl, I had grown quite attached to her even in the small amount of time we spent together. I knew now that I didn't want to let her go she was so tiny and fragile and innocent, her way of looking at life astounded me, she was special it's a shame her parents could not see that. " because" Sam sheepishly looked at the ground " well Sam spit it out" Paul stated looking bored " well Seth your mom was kind of angry because we didn't tell her you imprinted and well we didn't tell the council after three day and because they want to meet her and see if it is good for me and Emily to keep her here in our home" Seth nodded now looking afraid and freaked out "my mom is going to kill me"

Sam gave a small chuckle "she said something about you not telling her then something about a stick and something that sounded like good old fashioned ass whooping" Seth groaned, all the guys chuckled "when is the council gonna be here" Embry asked, Good quiet Embry always the responsible one "well I helped them get Billy into the car and then I phased and ran so they are going to be here in about 10 minutes" Seth groaned again, I looked at Rainbow who still had her head cocked to the side "hey Rainbow can you get my brush upstairs so I can brush your hair sweetie" she nodded and flitted up the stairs "so who has patrol" Sam asked going from frantic husband to Alpha. All the guys looked at Sam "Asshat and Asstard" Quill said all the guys laughed except Embry and Seth "very funny Quill, but I was serious" they were all quiet until Embry broke the silence " Quill and I had patrol this morning, and you told us we were off the rest of the day cause we have had enough on our plates with the redhead and all" Sam nodded and looked at Paul who kept glancing at the top of the stairs "well then Paul and Quill you two have a three hour patrol right now" Quill groaned. Paul's eyes almost bugged out of his head "what the fuck why" Sam rolled his eyes at Paul's language we all knew Paul had a foul mouth but I would appreciate it if he wouldn't curse in my house "cause if I let you be here with the council I have no doubt you are going to embarrass us and I would rather you didn't do that" Quill glared at Sam but still ran out of the house, Paul sat there stubbornly refusing to leave " do you want me to Alpha order you Paul" he took in a deep breath and also ran out of the house.

A silence followed a few moments later Rainbow flitted down the stairs and danced over to me "here you go Emily I found a lot of stuff in your room" I chuckled at her childishness "uuhhm well some powders, scissors, pretty clothes you have it all" I chuckled again, I brushed her hair and put it in two perfectly braided ( If I may say so myself) French braids which made her look younger then she really was. She looked in the mirror and gasped then she hugged me "thank you it is beautiful Emily" I kissed her temple, she really was tiny I was like 5 foot 6 and she was only like 5 foot tall it was endearing really sweet. I heard a truck pull up in the driveway which must've been the council "Jared come help me take Billy out of the truck" Jared only gave a quick nod and they left I sat down at the dinner table and Rainbow sat down next to me Embry was sitting on my left while Rainbow was sitting on my left. Seth was going to sit next to Rainbow " you can't sit here this place is for Sam I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" he had a disappointed look on his face but still answered "Seth Clearwater" she cocked her head to the side and bit her lip. I raised my eyebrows at her but left it alone for now, Sam came in with Jared in to Jared was pushing Billy's wheelchair. He put it against the table and got a chair to sit on Sue and old Quill also sat on a chair and Rainbow waved Sam over he gave her a small smile and sat down next to her she beamed back at him. " so is this the girl Samuel" old Quill asked in his quiet calm old man wispy voice Sam nodded "as you can see she has also grown quite attached to us" old Quill nodded while Sue just glared Billy just silently observed her "we can sit here and discuss this girl but I want to hear the girl speak" we all looked at Rainbow and she just kept staring at Billy while Billy stared at her it almost looked as if they were having some sort of silent conversation. After a while Billy broke the staring contest and cracked a smile "you got some nerve kid" she beamed at him "no I'm not nervous" Billy laughed a booming loud deep laugh and old Quill chuckled while Sue just raised her eyebrow in question

"so do you wanna stay here with Sam and Emily" she nodded "yes….. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" he smiled at her again " my name is William but people call me Billy" she smiled again " well hello there Billy my name is Rainbow and yes I would love to stay here with Sam and Emily" he smiled and Sue pursed her lips "your name is really Rainbow" Sue asked somewhat skeptically "yup damn straight I call myself that and Emily does to so I guess that is my name, what is your name" Sue grimaced at her random bubbliness "my name is Suzanne Clearwater" she smiled at Sue "well hello there Suzanne" Sue rolled her eyes "child my name is old Quill and if you wish to stay here with Sam and Emily I would let you they have grown quite fond of you as have I" she beamed at Quill she stood up danced over to him and hugged him we were all startled and tensed only when old Quill hugged back we all relaxed "so we let her stay at Sam and Emily's agreed" Quill and Billy both nodded Sue just pursed her lips further "two against one wins" Billy taunted and he stuck his tongue out at Sue "you must come over sometimes child I would love your company" Rainbow nodded and smiled at him "and also come by my house you're a little firecracker and I would love watching football with yah, you know if you like football" she smiled and you could see the excitement in her eyes "yup I always used to watch the Seahawk games with my piano teacher" Billy's eyes lit up " it's a deal then girly, well we must be going" Sue shook her head "Seth you are coming with me" Seth shook his head "Seth Nathan Clearwater you better start walking before I embarrass you in front of your friends" he grimaced and shot a smile to Rainbow, Rainbow gave a quick smile back and the council left

"Sam now we could go shopping for items so we could make a room for her and get her some new clothes" Sam smiled " we could do that tomorrow, so we could take Paul I mean I promised him I would go with him you know that problem with his family has really been getting to him" I smiled I mean I did not like shopping with Paul but Paul has always had family problems which made me feel bad for him, "speaking about family" I looked down at Rainbow while saying this "do you have any sisters or brothers or something" she shook her head "nope I only have mom, dad and Jellybean" Omg what if she had like a sister named Jellybean no but she just said she didn't have a sister but yeah "who is Jellybean" she chuckled "my Boston terrier" I smiled and made like an Oh sound, a half hour later I was doing my dishes Sam was sitting at the dinner table discussing strategy with Embry and Jared, and Rainbow was watching cartoons when Paul and Quill came in along with Leah and some huge bags of Kentucky " we brought food" Paul glanced at Rainbow's sitting form "who wants chicken" Sam chuckled and snatched a bucket from them we all started eating well we all except Leah who was sitting next to Rainbow "Rayne wanna eat something" she walked towards us and got the chicken Sam was eating and ate it, everybody just stared disbelievingly at her she chuckled "what you said something and this was the first something to eat I saw so I ate it" I chuckled, but I stopped when I heard Jake's voice along with one I haven't heard in a long time the guys all ran outside and I slowly followed, the guys were just about done with they're daily Jacob Bella teasing I walked outside "Bella I was wondering when we would see your face around here again" I mean Bella was a nice girl I liked her and I really wondered why she didn't come by that much anymore I hugged her and she awkwardly hugged back "he Em" Sam followed me and Jake's face turned from playful to serious "Sam we good" Sam nodded "we're good" Leah walked out quite furiously actually "Bella, this is Leah Clearwater Harry's daughter" Bella's face turned sympathetic "I'm sorry about your dad" Leah glared some more "if you are here to torture Jacob some more feel free to leave" Bella kinda squirmed under Leah's glare, Leah walked away and phased, Rainbow danced out of the house "hello there" Bella kept staring at her "hi" Rainbow smiled "hello there I am Rainbow what are your names" Jake smirked " your Seth's imprint I heard a lot about you from Paul it's nice to meet you" Paul smiled sheepishly and then glared at Jake "Jacob didn't I just tell you my name is Rainbow" Jake smiled "yeah" she sighed "then why do all of you insist on calling me Seth's imprint" I chuckled and Bella snickered, Jake laughed "cute… I'm sorry Rainbow my name is Jacob and this is Bella" Bella gave a small wave "why hello nice to meet you to" Bella smiled again "you are very pretty Bella" Bella blushed and smiled again "thanks I don't think I'm that pretty but still thanks" she smiled "anyways I have to take a tinkle so I will probably talk to you later see you later Bella" she flitted back inside and I heard Bella mutter "weird"

**Author's note: thank you for reading and I hope you let me know what you think and If you want me to change anything**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: hello peepsies so it has been a long time. I decided to go into Rainbow's background more in this chapter because she hasn't talked about her parents a lot only that they were going to send her to a mental hospital. Anyways thank you brankel1 for your review it review it really helps me. **

**Thank you to my BFF I love her and always will. **

**Will you please check out my other story 2 crazy girls**

**Lots and loads of love xxnashatje**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Sam POV _

Bella and Jacob just left and the guys left too probably to enjoy the rest of their day off. Emily walked inside and I followed I came in the house. And walked into the living room while Emily moved to her favorite place in the house 'the kitchen' I sat on the couch and saw Rainbow on the floor with the remote control on her lap and she was watching the Looney tunes show. Her face was so peaceful and her lips were curled in to a permanent smile. "you like this show" I asked my voice soft and low not wanting to startle her and not wanting to disturb her but still to curious to let it go, she turned her face to look at me "yes I do it was all I used to watch at home my mom has the old series on DVD and the new series, when I was younger we used to watch it together but now all she does is work, but to answer your question yes I love the Looney tunes it is my favorite show, I wish you had the DVD box tho, I mean I don't like commercials and all those other shows except animaniacs" I nodded it was like this girl was transported from the 90's or even before that I mean the shows she talks about, were the shows I watched when I was a young kid and I'm already in the early twenties "you know what tomorrow we are gonna go shopping and we are gonna look for those DVD's, okay" she nodded enthusiastically I smiled at her "thanks Sammy" I waved it off "no problem Rayne you are family now and this is what family does we help each other and make each other happy" she nodded and smiled "well then you are the first family I have encountered that does it that way" I frowned "what do you mean" her shoulders slumped and her smile dropped "not in my family my mom and dad locked me in a pent house apartment for 10 years with my nanny, because they were embarrassed of me" she smiled but it was a sad smile, I was just about to respond when Emily interrupted me "are you hungry" I gave her my 'I am concerned' face and she looked back at me with a worried face, Rayne smiled at Emily "yeah Emily I am hungry, that chicken didn't fill me it was like a piece of candy I am still hungry after I ate it" she smiled again and danced to the bathroom.

Emily followed and I followed Emily suit. "this looks good Emily" I smiled at Em "she is right Emily this looks great" Emily rolled her eyes "you think everything I cook looks good" Rayne giggled it sounded like a little tinkle of bells it was a bell like giggle I don't know how to explain it "funny" she mumbled, we ate in silence and after dinner Rayne went back to watching cartoons and I explained Emily everything about Rayne's parents "no her parents wouldn't do that right nobody would right she is such a nice kid she is so beautiful inside and out I already love her Sam we can't let her parents find her, Sam" I nodded "I agree we are going to protect her until she is big enough to protect herself" Emily nodded and walked over to me, I hugged her tight "it's gonna be okay Emily" Rayne danced into the room Emily looked up from my chest and smiled at Rayne "what is it Rayne" she asked in a gentle voice, Rayne yawned " I want to go to sleep Emily" Emily smiled and moved away from me "let's go upstairs sweetheart" Rainbow shot me a smile "good night Sammy" I smiled back at her "goodnight Rayne sweet dreams" she gave me one last smile and flitted up the stairs. I went into the living room and watched some TV half an hour later I felt Emily join me on the couch and snuggle into me 2 hours later we also went to bed and fell asleep,

"Sam" I groaned why is Emily waking me up "Samuel Uley I've been trying to wake you up for the past 15 minutes because there is someone knocking on the door and if you don't go down and watch who it is right know I will knock you out" I groaned again and opened my eyes, cause even tho Emily could not knock me out she could do something seriously worse like not cook for me for a whole month. "how late is it" I asked while tiredly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes " it is 3 a clock at night, and you are gonna get this cause I bet you it isn't a little kid playing pick a bell, SO GO" I groaned got out of my bed, and put on some socks I walked down the stairs and opened the door, "Paul what are you doing here" I asked my face worried with what I was seeing his face was al battered and bloody he had a big black eye and there was blood running from the corner of his mouth "what happened" he hiccupped and then I saw a tear run from the corner of his eye "can I come inside Sam" I nodded "yeah of course, come" I moved so he could walk past me he walked inside and sat at the dinner table "Paul what happened, did you get into a fight again for some girl, I mean I don't get it you fight for them and then you break up with them one week later" he mumbled something and looked at the ground "Paul I know I'm a wolf but I didn't catch that" he sighed "my dad did this he got a metal pole from somewhere and beat me with it he's been beating me a lot lately but it hurt him more than me I guess he figured out how to get it to hurt me" he was sobbing quietly by the time he was finishing this sentence I looked at him with pity, I mean Paul has always had problems with his parents because his dad was an abusive drunk we all felt bad for him, and I wanted to help him but I did not know how "Paul you should leave your home" he looked at me and closed his eyes and then he looked away again " and go where Sam I have nowhere to go my mom is dead and my dad won't buy me house will he, I am a lost cause Sam I will never find anything better than this pathetic life" I sighed and shook my head "Paul you got to leave that house okay, you know what we have a spare room you can stay here until you have a house okay" he gave me a weak smile "thanks Sam you don't know what this means to me" I nodded and waved it of " it's okay man, we still on for shopping tomorrow" he nodded "but I only have like 200 bucks" I smiled "that's enough for some shorts and t-shirts man and if it isn't I'll just give you some extra" Paul smiled, and I smiled back my ears peaked up at the sound of a 5 foot girl flitting down the stairs.

"Sammy what are you doing awake" I looked at Rayne she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked at me and yawned "nothing go to sleep" she looked at Paul and her eyes widened slightly, she danced towards him "Paul what happened" he sighed and looked at her with a murderous look I stood up nut Rayne looked at me and shook her head "MY DAD BEAT ME UP CAUSE HE FUCKING HATES ME OKAY, YOU WANTED TO KNOW NOW YOU KNOW OKAY" she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips she leaned forward and gave him a peck on his bloodied cheek, then move to his ear and whispered "When things are bad, we take comfort in the thought that they could always get worse. And when they are, we find hope in the thought that things are so bad they have to get better" she backed away and started running her eyes up and down his face it was almost like she was checking him out, "you should get those cleaned up I'm gonna go to sleep, goodnight Paul, goodnight Sammy" she smiled at us and then she flitted up the stairs, Paul kept staring up the stairs,

**Author's note: next day will be shopping, I hope you guys will tell me what you think bye love ya dudes **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: heei peepsies I'm sorry for the long wait. I was busy doing other things but I am here now and I will promise to have it updated faster. Thank you brankel1 your reviews seriously do help me along. Thank you everyone that reads this story for your support and help. By the way I put the first couple of chapters in Sam and Emily's POV because at the beginning it is all about rainbow trying to fit in the romance comes later.**

**A special thanks to my BFF I love yah. **

**Lots and loads of love xximaginationwritings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

_Emily pov_

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty excited about getting to go shopping with my new daughter. I really can't believe she is sort of like my daughter now and that I am gonna be adopting her I am so excited about it. I stepped out of my bed and walked to the bathroom I took a quick shower and put on my bathrobe. I was about to decide what to wear when Sam walked into our room. "morning Em" he gave me a peck on my lips and walked to the bathroom. "so" I asked drawling out the word on purpose. "so, what" I pursed my lips Sam could be such a baboon "so who was at the door last night and why did it take you this long to send them away" he sighed stepped out of the shower and put the bathrobe around his hips "it was Paul and it took me this long because he had serious problems and I did not send him away" I stared at Sam wide eyed "what do you mean you didn't send him away" Sam gave me a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck "look Em, Paul has been having problems with his parents you know that and lately the problems have become worst, his dad started beating him with a pole last night and I told him to get away, but since Paul's mom is dead and he doesn't know of any other relatives he can go to I told him he could stay here until he gets the money to buy his own place" I narrowed my eyes "didn't you think about Rayne" Sam's sheepish look was replaced by a frown "yes of course I've thought about Rayne but I don't see what the problem is" I sighed, Stupid Ignorant Sam it's like he wasn't there when the guys were teasing Rayne I mean she didn't seem bothered but I don't know I just don't want her to be teased "the pack teases her Sam and it actually not nice funny teasing it is harsh and I mean teasing like harassing" Sam looked kind of surprised "well she seemed perfectly fine yesterday with Paul, come on Emily I don't think Rayne is the kind of person that cares when people talk shit about her" I sighed and my shoulders slumped "I just" Sam sighed "you just want to protect her from the whole world but you can't do that"

I pouted "Sam I just want her to stay innocent" Sam snorted "Emily she is a hormone filled fourteen year old I don't think she is innocent anymore you know kids nowadays" I raised my eyebrows "you really weren't there yesterday were you" he shook his head and frowned again "no why" I sighed "the guys teased her and then Paul said something about crazy girls being good in the sack and then she didn't know what it was and she did that thing she does when she is confused you know when she moves her head to the side a bit" Sam raised his eyebrows and chuckled "wauw lucky us we have a rare child the only innocent 14 year old left" (A/N no offense to 14 year olds it is just a joke I don't really believe that is true) I chuckled Sam always thought that's how all 14 year olds were because he's in a pack with a couple of hormone filled teenagers doesn't mean that all the 14 year olds are that way. "I am gonna put on some clothes and help Rayne get dressed okay" he nodded and opened my closet door and decided on some skinny jeans and a grey turtle neck sweater and my ballet flats. I put it on and started brushing my hair. I put my hair in a ponytail and left for Rayne's room. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. "Rayne it's Emily open up" still no answer ad that's when I started to freak no way that she left. "RAYNE, WHERE ARE YOU" I tried the other guest room and knocked "Paul is that you in there" I heard Rayne's high pitched voice mutter something and I let out a breath of relief.

"can I come in" I pursed my lips thinking it was ridiculous that I needed to ask if I can come in "yeah sure Emily come in" I came in and saw Paul sitting on the bed while Rayne was sitting on the ground Indian style "morning Emmy" Rayne said while giving me her best smile "Morning Rayne what are you doing here" she smiled even brighter "I am having a nice conversation with Paul" I raised my eyebrows at Paul and Paul just stared back at me " oow yeah about what sweetie" she smiled "life, Emily can you brush my hair" I smiled at her randomness and nodded when I looked over at her I saw that she was already dressed. She must've picked something out of the bag I gave her yesterday. She was wearing a yellow mini skirt and a black t-shirt. And again she had no shoes. I chuckled "Emily should I go get your brush or will you get it" I smiled at her and motioned for her to go get it, she left the room and I turned to Paul "look I don't know what you're thinking but you should know this, you can talk to her just not rated M, am I clear" he nodded and Rayne got back into the room I brushed her hair into two perfect high ponytails, she looked back into the mirror and smiled at her reflection "thanks Em, I feel hungry" she walked out of the room and down the stairs me and Paul followed she sat at the dinner table and I smiled at her

"you want a sandwich" she smiled and nodded "okay which one" she thought for a while before she said "peanut butter and jelly please" I smiled "okay then peanut butter and jelly for everyone" I made about 30 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I ate 1 and Rayne ate about 4 I looked at her wide eyed and she just stared back "is there something on my face" she asked her voice slightly raised "nope sweetie it's just you ate a lot of sandwiches" she smiled and shrugged "I love eating" Paul smiled down at her and Sam came down the stairs and we left to go shopping.

After a full day of shopping we came home with tons of bags of clothes, stuff for her room, DVD'S, and a TV. Unfortunately Rayne refused to buy shoes and she walked in the mall without shoes the whole day. "so Rayne how about we go out while the guys fix your room for you" I asked as politely as I could she nodded and walked out of the house I gave Sam a kiss and followed her we walked down to Jake's house well actually she did. And I just followed her. She knocked on the door and Jacob opened "hey there carrot top" she pursed her lips and put her hand son her hips "how many times do I have to tell you Jake my name is Rainbow not Carrot top" he smiled "I know but it's a nickname Carrot top" she smiled and nodded "o I get it so now I can think of a stupid name for you how about teddy bear" he groaned "no please anything but that why teddy bear" she smiled "because you remind me of a giant teddy bear" she hugged him and he easily picked her up and put her on his hip she giggled and gave him a peck on the lips, my eyes almost bugged out of my eyes she didn't like peck him more of a 5 second peck on the lips, Jake kept staring at her wide eyed she put her head in the crook of his neck and whispered "sweet, tall, beautiful, soft teddy bear" and I just couldn't believe she really kissed him and she didn't think anything of it either she just kept her head in the crook of his neck. WEIRD

**Author's note: okay so what I wanted to tell you guys is that Rainbow is truly innocent she is childlike and doesn't actually see what she's doing wrong most of the time. But she'll grow up eventually. Please tell me what you think **


End file.
